


Sinking ship

by sassenachfrazer



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenachfrazer/pseuds/sassenachfrazer
Summary: Let's face it. They're not together.A short fic of two people that maybe are together.Please don't kill me. :)





	Sinking ship

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.

He'd said it more times than he could remember. It had become a mantra over time. No, they are not dating. No, they are not attracted to each other. No, they are just friends. He was so sick of repeating it. He had even started resenting Cait for it. Not that she could help it in any way. She had never lead him on, she never even hinted at anything. She was a true friend and she too was sick and tired of the question. Sure, he had felt something for her in the beginning. Ofcourse. Who wouldn't. She's a bloody Victoria's Secret model. But after a couple of weeks they had settled into their comfortable friendship and never looked back. He was fine with that and so was she.

How different things were with  _her._ She was everything he wanted. Blonde, sporty and a calm influence on his ever busy mind. They had met at a party. He was just one of a long line of admirers. She hadn't taken a second look at him.  She couldn't wait to get away. Parties made her shy and self concious, but he didn't know that yet then. She was just another good looking blonde then. If he'd only known...

When they bumped into each other at an event they got to talking. She was smart, clever and just a little bit sassy. Her sense of humour was the same as his. They'd made stupid juvenile remarks about the other guests. Time had stopped and when it started again, four hours had passed.  It had taken every ounce of his self control not to ask her out. She was easy going, but seemed reserved, aloof even. He was sure every sleazeball there had already asked her out. So instead, they just exchanged numbers. He had made up some stupid excuse about wanting to learn about musicals. He left the ball in her court. 

____

**MM: Soooo, sexiest man alive then?**

**SH: Ah, I see you've met my alter ego?**

**MM: Yeah, read about Batman too.**

**SH: Oh God...**

**MM: It's fine. You're talking to "that one girl from The Bold, whatshername?"**

**SH: Gotta start somewhere, no?**

**MM: Yeah, I guess.**

 

How in the hell do you reply to 'yeah, I guess'? Come on Heughan! Man up. Be clever! He mentally chastised himself. But the words wouldn't come out. So he'd not said anything. The next day she had sent him a picture. It was a bat sign.

**SH: let me just change real quick. Be right there.**

**MM: Really, or are you just going to not reply again?  
MM: Last chance: meet me at the pre oscar party? My date cancelled. **

**SH: Seriously?! That guy's an idiot.**  
**SH: It's a date. Pick you up?**  
 **SH: Wait. Is it a date?**

**MM: Nah, meet you there.**

**SH: Ok.  But really, is it a date?**

She hadn't replied. 

________

When he saw her she was talking to some one. She had on an incredably ill fitting pants suit, but it was the neck line that had him intrigued. He could see all the way down to her navel. The line from outlander made him smile. This silly suit was a lot more sexy than the building sized dress Cait had to wear. Not as good looking, but he didn't really care.

When their eyes met, she smiled. It was a shy smile. Her confidence in texting didn't really match the way she looked now. She was hesitant, she seemed to need some reassurance. So he smiled back. Well, he had tried to smile. It ended up looking more like a grin. One of those creepy, pervy ones. He hadn't intended it to be but it made her laugh out loud. So he guessed it was alright.

She made her way across the room and kissed the air next to his cheek. It was just one of those ways Hollywood people kiss. Looking like intimacy, but never really feeling it. Sam knew at that moment it had to be more than that. He had to have her.

Photographers had swarmed them. They had obligingly stood for countless pictures but it all just felt so awkward. He couldn't talk to her the way he wanted to, couldn't touch her for fear of being photographed and to make things worse her cleavage had become really distracting. He sat at the bar and ordered a beer.

He had made his rounds, greeted everybody he was supposed to. He wanted to go home. Forget this night, forget the embarresement of it all. Where was his inner Jamie Fraser when he needed him?! Probably hiding in shame right now. 

But she had found him. She didn't order a drink. She just sat next to him and asked if he was ready to go. 

_____

She let him walk her to her cab. She let him join her in the cab. She even let him walk her up to her door. And finally Sam found his confidence. He took her hand, and the other one too. Placed them around his neck, giving her every opportunity to pull back. But she didn't. So he kissed her.

 


End file.
